The Twist in Time
by LovelyPrincessUsako
Summary: Rewrite of Age Of Steel/Rise of the Cyberman. What if in the alternate universe there already was a parallel Doctor? What if he wasn't the only survivor but his wife had also survived the War? Just how different would things have turned out then. And how would Rose feel when she meets the Alternate Doctor's wife? Doomsday fix it as well.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

His mind felt empty.

That was the first thing he noticed as awareness came back to him. It felt hollow. Although he still felt like he was in pain the first thing that he noticed was he was alone inside his mind. The usual buzz that came from being linked to everyone of his kind was gone.

This inflamed his pain even more.

He was alone. The memories of the war came rushing back. He was alone because he killed his own people. He committed genocide, the killer of his own kind. He sacrificed his own home just to save the so called universe.

For the first time he openly sobbed. Groaning he opened his eyes and the sight he meet was that of a destroyed TARDIS. Her old layout was ripped apart and debris was all over the console room. But she was still alive; his magnificent ship was still alive. He could feel her in the back of his head singing. Although this time her song was that of tragedy and mournful she was still singing. He hadn't killed her. The relief in feeling her abated his fear a little bit. But then he realized that something was wrong, he was forgetting something. There was something niggling in the back of his mind and even the TARDIS was trying to get through to him to remind him of something.

It took him few more minutes to remember what or who exactly he was forgetting.

_'Arkytior!'_

His mind now completely alert, he remembered. She was with him, his bond mate. She had insisted to come with him despite it being a suicide mission. He hadn't expected to live but she wanted to come with him even if they ended up dying. Terrified for her, his mind tried to reach out for her. The emptiness inside his mind was unsettling because if he couldn't feel her then that only meant she was dead and he did not want to imagine that. He helplessly stretched out his mind to try and find her mind. Just as he was about to give up he found her mentally. It was barely there but still alive. Her mind reeked of exhaustion and weakness but still there. Immediately he latched onto her mind to seek her out in the debris. He got up, trying to avoid the vertigo and then made his way through the debris. Collapsed near the console room door he saw a blonde figure.

Confusion filled him as he had been expecting brown hair but honestly did not care at the moment. He stumbled over her and hugged her, their bond flaring up by the contact and her mind immediately filled his again. Although it wasn't like that of the rest of their people in his mind it was still better than nothing. Her mind lit his up and he was thanking his lucky stars that she lived. He didn't know how he would have reacted if she had been cruelly snatched away from him like the rest of his people.

However, soon he felt darkness pulling him back. At this he blinked and then realized that his regeneration still wasn't complete. The TARDIS was urging him to take a regenerative coma. Wrapping his arms protectively around her, he let the TARDIS take control and darkness enveloped him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I don't exist..." Rose whispered dejectedly as she stared at her mobile phone, "They have everything, money, car, but they don't have me..." she uttered brokenly.

The Doctor's eyes darkened as he saw her face. He knew what this would do to her. He did not want to see her disappointment anymore. He reached out to take her phone but Rose did not let him. Before he could say anything else Rose got up from the bench and turned around to look at him. With a look in her face that gave him a bad feeling.

"I wanna see him."

"Rose, no!" the Doctor said looking aghast but Rose had the stubborn glint in her eyes.

"I have to, just once I just want to know."

"He is not your father!" the Doctor said looking at her wildly.

He didn't want her to get hurt from the rejection she might feel but that even wasn't the real reason he didn't want her to meet this Pete. No, he was selfish and he feared losing Rose to this perfect world where her father was alive, did not have a daughter. A world where she could easily integrate herself. He would lose her and he did not want to.

"I wanna see him! I even have his address," she said it and started to walk away.

"No! Rose!" the Doctor called out looking at her, he was about to follow her when Mickey spoke up.

"We have 24 hours yeah? I am gonna look around," Mickey announced, at this the Doctor looked at Mickey incredulously.

"What no! Both of you stay here!" but neither of them were paying attention to him.

Mickey simply walked away after challenging him. Sighing in frustration the Doctor barked a time on when to meet back and watched Mickey disappear. After Mickey was gone, the Doctor turned around but found that he couldn't see the sight of Rose at all. Sighing in frustration and muttering under his breath of wandering companions, he walked forwards to try and find Rose.

He was walking when suddenly he felt a connection he hadn't felt for months. A telepathic mind easily latching onto his. This jolted him back and he blinked in shock. His instincts was to throw up his shields tighter but it took him a while to realise it wasn't a malicious mind trying to take over him or harm him. This mind was emitting affection towards him.

But something felt vaguely familiar about that mind. It took him few more minutes for him to realize that this telepath wasn't just any telepath. But the mind of this telepath felt exactly like on of a Gallifreyan, a Time Lord.

It was impossible, extremely impossible. But a small hope lite up and he wanted to know, wanted to be sure.

Eyes wide and shaken, he looked around trying to track down the source.

* * *

Rose sighed as she walked. She knew the Doctor wouldn't be happy with her but she really wanted to see him. Just once, just to see how her own father could have faired had he been alive. It hurt her that she didn't exist but atleast he did and they were happy.

She was so lost in her thought that she almost didn't notice the turquoise Police Public Call Box parked thirty feet in front of her. At this she immediately froze. It wasn't the same blue like their TARDIS, instead it was turquoise colour and it was glowing.

Rose looked around trying to spot anyone but then froze when she turned left. Because standing twenty feet away from her, in her left was a man with black leather jacket, cropped hair and navy blue eyes. A face she would recognize anywhere, which had been imprinted in her mind.

It was her first Doctor.


End file.
